Why me?
by Karasu's Angel
Summary: Suichi is in college. Eiri Yuki and Taki think they rule the school, no one being able to disobey. Can Suichi the bigmouth survive?
1. Off to college

K.A. ahh, yes..... taking a break from marik's guide to turn to the demented world of Gravitation..... I love it. the show is so genius and is the manga. Very original and I like it.

Hope you enjoy this... I really wanna do a story on Gravitation....

Disclaimer: I do not own the greatness of Gravitation or anything else not mine.

Why me? ch1

"I'm going to collaagggeeeee!" Suichi yelled happily, hugging the bunch of clothes he was holding.

"Mmm hmm, we know, Suichi," his best friend Hiro muttered, trying to sift through the pile of clothes all over the floor, to help Suichi do some last minute packing, as he always waited until the last possible minute to do _everything._

"I'm amazed that we had the good luck of getting into an upperclassman dorm!" Suichi yelled looking at the paperwork the college had sent him. "And we got to be roomies!"

"What amazes me is how you even_ got in_ college, Suichi."

"It's what's up here," Suichi pointed to his head.

"Now _what_ is exactly up there?" Hiro asked mockingly, grinning.

"Screw you, bastard."

Suichi's sister Maiko stormed into the room. "Brother, I swear if I hear you goofing off and not doing your work, I will personally make a trip to _kick your ass_. Kay?"

"O......kayyy.." Suichi answered meekly.

"Have fun!" She added, smiling broadly.

MOVE IN DAY

"Suichi! Come help me move these boxes before I drop them, quick!" Hiro yelled, struggling with his pile of boxes.

"I'm coming, Hiro! Don't let those boxes..........fall," Suichi finished as the bottom of one of the boxes ripped open.

"Noooo!" Everything in the box rolled all over the hallway of the dorm. The dorm is nice, too. Carpeted floors, air conditioning, huge rooms and laptops provided.

"Not my precious autographed Ryuichi microphone!" Suichi screamed as the microphone made its way down the hall, until it was stopped by someone's foot. "I paid three thousand dollars for it!"

"_Three thousand dollars?!_" Hiro's jaw dropped.

"Phew, it's ok. I'd die if my most precious possession was broken or lost," Suichi stared at the handsome blond who picked it up.

"You should be more careful with your stuff, kid. Especially around here." He threw the microphone back at Suichi.

"Gee, thanks. My name is Suichi. What's yours?"

"Just to warn you. Freshmen aren't taken too kindly here," the blond pulled out a cigarette.

"Hey! You can't smoke here!" Suichi screeched, pointing at it.

"Says who?" The blond glared at him, daring Suichi to say something else.

"Never mind..... how did you know I'm a freshman? Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"I can tell. The way you're anxious, the way you squirm. Very obvious."

"Whatever. I'm going!" Suichi started to stomp away.

The blond shrugged. "I don't care."

Suichi stormed back to the room where Hiro was ripping the boxes open.

"Thanks a lot, Suichi," Hiro snapped angrily. "No thanks to you, I got the boxes in the room."

Suichi looked around. _These rooms are pretty sweet. I hope college isn't as hard as everyone says it is. And I hope everyone is nice. _"I'm going to go get a soda. Want any?"

Hiro waved him away. "No thanks. I don't think you need any caffeine, either."

Suichi rolled his eyes, fishing a dollar out of his pocket. He walked out of the room, whistling. "Man, this is going to be awesome!" Suichi pumped his fist as he turned into the snack room.

"Omph!" Suichi fell right on his ass as he ran into someone. "I'm sorry," Suichi looked at the dark haired guy he knocked over.

"Watch where you're going, stupid little punk," he snarled, brushing himself off as he got up. "Don't come near me again or you'll regret it. This is your one and only chance."

"That's not fair," Suichi protested.

"I don't care what you think. Be glad I'm letting you off the hook today. I'm feeling generous."

"Asshole," Suichi muttered as he walked away. He shoved the bill into the machine and got a soda.

"Now, don't forget our first class: American history at nine tomorrow," Hiro announced as Suichi came back to their room. "I'll wake you up. I know you."

"I know."

_I hope that asshole doesn't happen to be in any of my classes..._

THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES!

"Come on, Suichi! Cheer up! It's our first class of our college career," Hiro nudged him as they were walking.

"I just want to be lazy!" Suichi whined. "I thought the college life consisted of eating and sleeping!"

"You can't be lazy! We gotta study!"

"I don't wannnaaa!" They walked into the room which had about fifty seats.

"Let's sit in the back," Suichi whispered.

"What, so you can sleep?"

"No way!" Suichi whispered as he saw the asshole in the way back of the room. The asshole was talking to the blond Suichi also saw yesterday.

"_Man._"

"Aww, look at all the little freshmen! How cute!" The asshole exclaimed loudly.

"No need to be obnoxious, Taki," the blond piped up. "You might make them cry!" He cracked up.

_So the asshole is Taki. _Suichi turned around and glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Are the little freshmen going to call their mommies and cry?" Taki and the blond snickered. Taki spotted Suichi. "Oh, look, it's the punk!"

"Hey! I'm not a punk!" Suichi snapped.

"Oooh, I'm scared. Going to annoy me to death?"

"Suichi, just ignore him," Hiro touched Suichi's shoulder.

"Better listen to your little friend, punk."

"_Shut up_," Suichi cried angrily.

Taki narrowed his eyes and stood up. "_No one_ tells me to shut up, punk."

"You just made your freshman year even harder, kid," the blond smirked.

"You shut up too, blondie!" The smirk disappeared.

"Suichi, you and your big mouth!" Hiro whispered.

The blond was suddenly distracted by something.

Taki sat back down glaring at Suichi. "Get ready punk," he muttered.

Suichi looked to where the blond was looking. A somewhat frail looking boy entered with platinum hair.

"Hey, Guch!" The blond yelled, waving him over. "I saved you a seat."

"I told you not to call me that, Eiri," the blond walked to Eiri. "Besides, I do not want to sit near you," he replied in a soft voice.

_So the other is Eiri. Eiri and Taki...._

"I'll call you whatever I want. Besides, I know you don't care what I call you as long as _I do_, huh, Tohma?" Eiri grinned. "There are no more seats left. Except in front of me!" He patted the seat in front of him. "You get the honor."

"No way. You're going to mess with me the entire class period."

"No I won't!"

"Yeah, right. I know you."

"We _really _did know each other... I wish we still did," Eiri said wistfully.

Tohma rolled his eyes and sat in the chair. Eiri and Taki grinned at each other.

_Uh-oh..._

Eiri grabbed his pencil and started to run it lightly down Tohma's neck.

Tohma jumped up. "Eiri! Stop it!"

"Why? Does it turn you on?" Now the entire class was looking at them, some curious, others looking like they were used to it.

Tohma blushed. "You're a creep. Nothing _you _can do turns me on."

"Anymore, at least," Eiri announced. "I used to."

"That's what you think," Tohma looked around curiously. "Where's the teacher?"

Eiri began to play with Tohma's hair. Tohma shook his head, trying to get him to stop.

_Did they...?_

"This is weird!" Suichi whispered. "They're talking like they used to go out."

"I just don't want to hear any sex stories or anything," Hiro whispered back.

"Mmm hmm."

Eiri wrapped his hands around Tohma's neck and leaned forward.

"Don't!" Tohma sounded panicked now.

_Jerk. Maybe I should intervene?_

Suichi stood up. "Stop it! Stop messing with him! He doesn't like you touching him, can't you see?"

Eiri narrowed his eyes. "You know nothing, boy. Stay out of it."

"Then don't come into the class with the shit!"

"Can I please kick his ass, Yuki?" Taki growled, balling his hands into fists.

Eiri put up his hand to stop Taki, and then looked back at Suichi. Tohma was watching with interest.

"You've got balls talking to me like that, kid," Eiri grinned. "I'll give you that much. I guess you don't know about us yet..... but you will, I promise you."

"Then you will know that Suichi Shindou isn't a pushover either – make my day, asshole."

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Retard."

The teacher had finally come in to start the class.

K.A... so what do you think? I know it's an odd start, but I hope you stick around to see what I have in store. Please review with any ideas or comments! Thanx, luv you guys!


	2. Tohma's surprise

K.A. Wow, i got reviews! So I continue forth with the story! Yea!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation or anything....

Why me?

Suichi sat in class trying to take notes when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see a balled up paper lying by his desk.

_I know it was the asshole...._ Suichi glared at Taki, who smiled sweetly and waved back.

"Okay, okay, just as long as this doesn't go on the whole-" Suichi suddenly felt the back of his head being pelted by about six balls.

"Suichi, just try to ignore them," Hiro whispered to a fuming Suichi.

"Why don't _you_ try to ignore the asshole?" Suichi whispered back fiercely as another paper ball hit his head.

Suichi turned in his desk. "_Stop it! Just stop it, stupid asshole!" _He whispered fiercely.

Taki grinned, "Aw, the little punk can't handle a few little paper balls? Then I know you can't handle real ones, boy."

"Not like I want _yours_," Suichi snapped.

Taki blushed. "You wouldn't be saying that if I gave you the chance."

"Taki, stop harassing the little one," Eiri butted in.

"Not after the lip he gave me. No way."

"Probably the only lip you'll ever get."

"What does that mean, punk?"

"Ahem," the teacher cleared his throat. "Is there a problem, boys?"

"No,"Tohma answered for them.

"Good. Pay attention."

Suichi turned around, prepared for more paper balls to him.

_I know that asshole is going to pelt me the entire class period...._

But, there were no paper balls the rest of the class.

_Well, I guess that's that..._

"He he, I bet you were sitting the whole time waiting for the paper ball to hit you," Taki laughed at the end of class. "_Oh, no, now he's going to throw them at me the rest of the class period! Help me!"_ He mocked Suichi.

"No way! Shut up! I was taking notes!"

Yeah, right. See you later, punk" Taki and Eiri left.

"I hope not!" Suichi yelled after them.

"You have to learn to ignore them," Tohma said to Suichi. "If they see that what they do gets to you, they'll keep going."

"Thanks, but I'm going to get them! Especially Taki!"

Tohma rolled his eyes. "Oh geez here we go."

"Man, that Taki really pisses me off," Suichi complained to Hiro.

"I know."

"Who does he think he is, the King if the World?"

"I guess."

"I mean, he bumps into me in the hall then gets all mad at me then just starts messing with me in class! What a jerk!"

"I know, Suichi, this is only the fiftieth time you've told me."

"Sorry. I just get so mad!" Suichi announced as the put the key in their door.

"Hey, punk, I didn't know you lived right next door!" Taki peeked his head out from his room.

"Um, no, this isn't my room!" Suichi quickly pulled his key out of the hole.

"Aw, don't be scared, punk."

"Ok. First of all I'm not scared of you. Second, I told you not to call me punk!"

"Whatever, punk."

Suichi pursed his lips together and unlocked the door.

"Suichi, you just need to relax and learn the art of ignoring people," Hiro commented.

_Tap tap tap tap._

"Dammit!" Suichi slammed his fist in his desk. "I know that asshole is just doing it to annoy me!

_Tap tap tap._

"Suichi, go ask him to stop, then."

"Me?! No way! That'll just make him want to do it more!"

"Well, this is your little battle."

"I hate you, Hiro."

"I love you Suichi."

"Phhhst," Suichi stormed out of the room.

_I know that asshole will definitely not listen to me! In fact, do it louder!_

_Knock knock_

"What? Is that you, Tohma?" Eiri shouted.

_What? Eiri and asshole are roomies?_

The door opened. "Oh, it's you, kid," Eiri stated, surprised.

"So you're Taki's roomie?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing."

"Taki! You're little pet is here!" Eiri yelled.

"_What?"_

Eiri smirked. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was kidding."

Taki popped out from the other side of his bed. "Hey, punk."

"Look, stop tapping on the wall, please."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, jerk. You're trying to annoy me, but it's affecting my roommate."

"Don't be coming into my room and accusing me of stuff, punk." Taki sneered. "Go change you diaper and wipe your ass."

Suichi started to storm away.

_Tap tap tap tap_

Suichi turned on his heel and peeked in Taki's room, seeing the culprit against the wall.

"Aha! I knew it was you!" Suichi pointed accusingly.

"It's kinda fun annoying you, punk."

"So you admit it?"

"I never denied it."

"But, you.... grr!" Suichi glared at Taki. "Fine, asshole, fine. Whatever. You just suck."

"Just go away before I get really pissed off, punk."

Suichi turned again and something caught his eye. The name on the door across from them.

_Tohma Seguchi? Isn't that the guy from our class...? But the door only says his name. I thought these rooms were all doubles? I'm going to check it out._

_Kmock knock._

"Hold on," Tohma's voice came though the door. Suichi heard some muffled voices.... TV maybe? But they sounded too real.

"I don't wanna."

"You have to."

"Why can't I be normal?"

"Because..."

After a few more minutes of muffled talking, Tohma opened the door.

He stared blankly at Suichi for a few minutes.

"Um....what do you want?"

"I, uh.... was just wondering..... about your room...."

"What about my room?" Tohma asked suspiciously.

"Um.... are you the only one in here? I thought these were all doubles."

"It's none of your business. I just got lucky."

Suichi heard a noise behind Tohma.

"Um.... I think something fell behind you."

"No! It was just me!" A brunette jumped out from behind Tohma, waving.

Tohma glared at him. "Ryu!"

Suichi's jaw dropped.

"You're – you're – Ryuichi Sakuma!"

Reviews, please?


	3. Eiri revealed

Hello! Well, I have plans for this story in my head! the problem is executing those plans..... enjoy!

I realize I have been spelling Shuichi's name wrong... but oh well you know who I mean! Sorry about that!

DISCLAIMER: nope don't own anything that is not mine, including gravitation greatness!

Why me

"Ryuichi! I love you _so_ much! You're my idol!" Suichi squealed loudly.

"Dummy!" Tohma roughly grabbed Suichi and pulled him into the room.

"Ow! Not so rough!" Suichi whined.

"Stupid! The point is to _not_ make a show about Ryuichi!" Tohma rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Ryu, everyone is wondering how _I _got into college... but how did you get in? I heard you were dumber than _me_," Suichi said like it was some great achievement.

"Watch how you talk to him," Tohma warned.

_Thizs guy is kinda mean, too.... dang, are all upperclassmen jackasses?_

"Well, I am pretty stupid," Ryu announced, which made Suichi giggle. Tohma looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"But I'm good at math," Ryu nodded, smirking. "And everyone else is going! I wanted to come, too!"

"Can I..... touch you?" Suichi interrupted.

"No," Tohma snapped.

"Sure," Ryu held out his arms as someone knocked on the door.

"Dammit! Who now?"

Tohma opened the door to find Eiri there.

"Go away, Yuki," Tohma snapped.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk your former lover?" Eiri asked, pushing his way in.

_Aha! I knew it!_

"He's scary," Ryu whispered to Suichi.

"Eiri, now is not the time to fuck with me," Tohma spit out the words like venom.

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow night?" Eiri asked sweetly.

"Hell no."

Eiri finally noticed Suichi and Ryuichi. "Oh, look, it's the retard and the punk."

Ryuichi bit his lip and glared at Eiri.

"Who you calling a punk, ass?" Suichi snapped angrily. He was tired of being called a punk for no reason!

"What are you doing with Tohma in his room?" Eiri asked Suichi menacingly.

Tohma grinned, putting his hand on Suichi's shoulder. "We had some.... business to take care of, Eiri. Got a problem with that?"

Eiri stared at Tohma in shock. "What? What kind of business?"

"That's a private matter."

Eiri narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Fine, Tohma. Whatever." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Okay, look," Tohma looked at Suichi seriously. "You can oogle Ryu all you want, maybe even talk to him-"

"Hey, maybe we can play my new video game sometime!" Ryuichi butted in.

"Yeah, but-" Tohma tried to continue.

"Ooh! Hey! We can also go to that new coffee house downtown!"

"Yes, anyway-"

"Hey! I know!" Ryu held up a finger.

"Geez! Just shut up and let me finish! Damn!" Tohma took in a breath. "Ok, you can associate yourself with him, but _don't tell anyone_ he's here. And don't stalk the guy either," Tohma said like Ryu wasn't right there in the room.

"Ok," Suichi shrugged.

"I don't want to cause a riot or anything or have people come and annoy us constantly. That's the reason why his presence here is a secret, because of his star status. Only you, Eiri and I know. So if word gets out he's here..... I'll know it's you and you'll be sorry."

"I won't tell, I swear."

"Yeah! Now I have a new buddy!" Ryuichi clapped his hands together giddily.

"Birds of a feather..." Tohma murmured.

"Um, I'm going to go now," Suichi announced.

Tohma shrugged. "I don't care."

"Aw!" Ryu puffed out his lower lip. "Come by again tomorrow! Maybe we can order pizza!"

"Cool! See you, Ryuichi!" Suichi waved as he exited.

_This is so cool! I can't believe Ryuichi Sakuma is here! And I get to hang out with him! Awesome!_

Suichi walked out the doorway to past Taki's room when he fell flat on his face.

"Omph!" Suichi looked up to see Taki smirking over him.

"Oops, sorry, punk 'my bad.'"

"Screw you, asshole!" Suichi spat as he kneeled on all fours.

"I hear Eiri is pretty upset," Taki casually commented, eyes glinting.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Not my problem," Suichi snapped. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go away."

"Okay."

Suichi attempted to get up, but couldn't get his hands off the floor. He tried again. _Man, my hands are stuck!_

"Having trouble?" Taki laughed.

"You! Did this!"

"I think that position suits you..... on hands and knees, in front of me."

"No way, bastard!"

"Well, I guess you can become my pet. You have no other use on the ground like that."

"Excuse me?"

"This is the food chain, punk – I am above you. I rule over you. You should be honored."

"Look, asshole, you're really staring to piss me off. What did I ever do to you?"

"It's not what you _did_... it's what you're doing."

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't. You're a stupid little punk."

"Look, Taki," Suichi sighed. "Please just get me up."

"Well.... I guess so punk. I have many more ways of making your life hell throughout the year."

"I bet you do," Suichi murmured.

Taki went into his room and came back with two bottles of water. He opened one up and poured it on Suichi's head.

"Oops, sorry punk." Taki's cheeks turned reddish as he said that.

Suichi scowled. "Stop playing, asshole."

"Ok, ok," Taki bent over and poured the water on Suichi's hand and around his hand.

Suichi easily pulled his hands off. "Ta da!" He looked at Taki, who was staring back at him, blushing.

"What?"

Taki shook his head. "Nothing."

Suichi eyed Taki warily. "I'm going now...." Taki nodded, like his mind was in outer space.

Suichi went back to his room.

"Wow, that was quite a while. I was about to call the police," Hiro joked.

"It's not funny. I saw Ryuichi and Taki glued me to the floor."

"Oh ok.... wait, he _glued you to the floor?_"

"Shut up."

Suichi sat at his desk and started to rifle through his books when the door slammed open.

"Hey-" Hiro started.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Eiri snarled, tearing through the room.

"Um, excuse me...." Hiro's voice trailed off when Eiri threw him a murderous look.

"Tohma is _mine_. Got that, twerp?"

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, little shit. I swear if I ever see you near my man again, I'll make you wish I had never been born."

K.A. well? what do you think?


	4. Taki's proposal

K.A. gasp! a quick update?! from me? what is the world coming to?! please review and make me happy, so we can have more quick updates! yea!

for the curious or who want suspicions confirmed.....

....wanna know my "planned pairings?" subject to change and most likely _will_ change....

suichi/ryuichi (flip flop os), suichi/taki (duh os), tohma/eiri (os), tohma/ryuchi (os), eiri/suichi (os) i think that's it. i can't think of any more..... you can probably figure out who the one doing the liking is.... :-) ha-ha a huge web! some of the "one sided ones" will change into love! awww how special!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any thing else I use.

why me?

"I don't like Tohma. He's a bastard like _you_," Suichi spat at Eiri. Eiri's hands fisted tightly.

"What did you say?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"You heard me. You suck. So does Tohma."

Eiri shook his head, grinning with an odd look on his face. "_You're_ gonna suck...... sooner or later. Taki'll make sure of that."

Suichi scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to make sense of that statement. "Go away. Go see your stupid little jerkwad of a roommate. Or go bug your asshole boytoy."

"Ooh, what pickings," Eiri pressed his hands to his face in mock excitement. "I'll leave my jerkwad roommate for you," Eiri laughed as he left.

"What the _heck_ is he talking about?" Suichi asked aloud.

"Hey, look, Suichi," Hiro held up a pink flyer. "It's a battle of the bands contest. The prize is _free tuition_ for next semester! Isn't that awesome?!"

"I guess." Then the light went off in Suichi's head. "Ryuichi! Maybe Ryu will help!"

"Yeah, if Tohma will pull him out of his ass," Hiro announced.

"Hm, that's true. There's no way Tohma would ever let Ryu do that."

"Even though Ryuichi can make with own decisions without that uptight bastard holding his hand."

"True, true. I'll ask him anyway. For now, I'm getting some sleep."

NEXT DAY

"Wahhh! More classes?" Suichi whined.

"Yup. Tuesdays and Thursdays have different schedules."

"Hmm... economics?" Suichi read his schedule. "That sounds hard."

"I hear it is."

"Thanks," Suichi snapped sarcastically.

"No problem. See you after class. I'm off to computer tech."

Suichi sighed as he entered the economics classroom.

_Hmm.... who's in here?....._

_No way! It's asshole!_ Suichi gritted his teeth as he stared at the stupid ass flipping through a notebook, chewing on the end of his pencil.

"HEY, SUICHI!" Suichi turned his head around to see someone in glasses and a hat waving him over, a few seats away in the row in front of _him_.

This caused Taki to look up, a smirk on his face. "So, I have the honor of having the punk in _another_ one of my classes? Boy, do I fell honored!"

Suichi flipped him the bird as he walked past him to get to the guy who yelled for him.

"Anytime."

_Um..... that was my imagination, right?_

Suichi looked over to see Taki get ready to burst into a fit of laughter. "Look at that goofy getup the retard is wearing!"

_Asshole._

"Um, hi," Suichi sat next to the guy in the hat.

"Dude, you don't recognize me? It's me, Ryu!" Ryu pulled his glasses down so Suichi could see his eyes. "This is so cool! We have a class together!"

"Yes!" Suichi looked over at Taki to see Taki staring at him, very intensely.

_What is his _problem?!

"Ryu..... have you heard of the battle of the bands coming up?"

Ryu nodded excitedly. "Yup. Sounds fun!"

"Do you..... plan on entering?" Shuichi asked.

Ryu nodded. "Well, I have to talk to Tohma."

"You know, I've been wondering. How do you and Tohma know each other?"

Ryu blinked in surprise, obviously caught off guard. "Well, we're been best friends since elementary school."

"He acts more like your father."

"Well, he protects me. He didn't want me to come here in the first place because I might be... bothered by obsessive fans. But he let me come here after I _promised_ to be careful. He says he doesn't want anything to happen to his best friend because of carelessness."

"What do you mean?'" Suichi asked.

"Well, Tohma told me not to tell anyone.....pinky swear you won't tell anyone?" Ryu held out his pinky, a serious look on his face.

"Um...."

"_Pinky swear!" _Ryu whispered fiercely, squinting his eyes shut and holding out his pinky firmly.

"Ok, ok," Suichi locked his pinky with Ryu's and they shook on it.

_Ooh... I'm touching his pinky!_

"Ok, a few years ago.... in fact, when I was a freshman here.... there was a girl here who was nutso." Ryu twiddled is thumbs, trying to think of what to say. "She broke into my room one night.... stole some of my stuff, then... well, you know. she did something _naughty_. Well, she tried, at least."

The door to the class burst open as a man with long blonde hair stormed in carrying a rifle. "Sit down, shut up, and learn!" He yelled.

"Is this legal?" Suichi whispered to Ryu.

Ryu was now intently studying the lead of his pencil.

"Don't worry, don't worry," The man waved his arms nervously. "I was just joking!"

A huge sigh sounded as the whole class let out a breath of air.

"Call me Mr. K," the man grinned.

Taki raised his hand. "What does "K" stand for?"

Mr. K pursed his lips together. "Well, anyway, are there any other questions?"

Ryu raised his hand. "Um....can I go wee-wee?" He asked as Taki cracked up.

"Yes."

""Phew!" Ryu bolted out the door.

"Are there any other stupid questions?" Mr. K asked sarcastically.

"Well, punk, now is your chance to ask all the questions you're gonna ask this semester," Taki announced.

"Screw you," Suichi glared at him.

"Hey!" Mr. K banged his rifle on is desk. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Ryu came back and sat down as Mr. K started blabbing about the economy.

Suichi scrambled to take notes, but didn't really understand the material.

_What is this crap? I don't understand!_ Suichi was frantic. His hand was moving, but his mind was not processing!

"Well, that's it for today kiddies." Mr. K announced when he _thankfully_ stopped talking. "Hope you understood, because if you didn't...."

Suichi's face lit up in hope of Mr. K offering tutoring.

".... then you're screwed, because we're having a quiz next time," Mr. K finished with a bright smile on his face.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Suichi slammed his fist on his desk in anger. "Dammit! I don't get it!" This was a little louder then Suichi intended it to be.

"Why don't you get another student to help you?" Mr. K offered, shrugging.

Suichi look to Ryu. "Could you....."

"Ooh!" Ryu took off his glasses, looking at the light above his head. "Bright!" Then he put the glasses on. "Non bright!" He took the glasses off. "Bright!"

"Never mind...."

"Need help punk?" Suichi looked up to see Taki leaning on his desk.

"Hell, no. Not from you!"

Taki had a mock frown on his face. "Aww, but it looked like you didn't understand the material, punk!"

"........" _I can't say I did....._

"Come on, punk. You have nothing to lose. I understood what he was saying perfectly."

"No way!" Suichi crossed his arms. "You can shove your help up your ass!"

"Why won't you accept my help?" Taki asked, confused.

"Why are you offering?" Suichi snapped back.

Taki got an unreadable look on his face. "I feel generous, punk."

Mr. K was eavesdropping. "Shindou, you need to get tutoring, and Aizawa is offering.

"Ok, ok, fine! I'll accept your stupid help!"

A sly smile crept across Taki's face. "Good. Come to my room at eight tonight."

"Ok, bye." Suichi grabbed his junk and fled by Taki.

"Wait!" Taki called out, grabbing Suichi's arm. "One more thing, punk!"

Suichi whipped around, narrowing his eyes. _The asshole is touching me! How dare he just grab my arm like this! _"What?"

"The battle of the bands? Don't bother. Waste of your time, kid."

"Why, does it suck?" Suichi asked, blinking.

"Hell no!" Taki snapped angrily. "In fact, quite the contrary. _My_ band, ASK, always wins, so there's no point in entering for you. We are the best there is, period. For three years we have won, and we'll do it again."

"Um..... why would you name your band _ASS_?" Suichi asked. "Of course, it does fit _you_, being the _asshole_ and all."

"No, you stupid little punk! ASK!" Taki snapped, his grip on Suichi's arm tightening until his arm started to really hurt. "We rule _the school_."

"Taki... you're kinda hurting me," Suichi whined, trying to pull away.

"Do I look like I care, punk?"

K.A. please review! I hope this is alwight! luv you!


End file.
